


Please Don't Hate Me

by Caliras



Series: Civil War Gone Wrong [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Not A Fix-It, POV Tony Stark, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/Caliras
Summary: Tony realizes that he's dying, but he doesn't want to die seeing Steve glare at him.





	Please Don't Hate Me

His armor was in pieces, scattered across the room, barely anything on him anymore. He could feel a piece of it lodging deeper and deeper into his chest. He’s not sure if they can tell though, or maybe they just don’t care. All he knew was that Steve was standing in front of him, glaring at him and suddenly he just couldn’t do it anymore. Couldn’t see how angry he was. Couldn’t die seeing the the glare or pity or whatever emotion showed up in his eyes. _Oh god, was he going to die?_ So, limping, he made his way to Steve, who, to his credit, didn’t immediately punch him in the face. Instead, he tensed up. Good. Tony didn’t think he’d be able to get up again if he was knocked down.

Apparently, Barnes didn’t see him as a threat anymore since he allowed him to get closer to Steve. Not really surprising considering they’d dismantled the suit shred by shred. His legs were going numb now and he all but landed in Steve's arms. Or, at least, against his chest since he hadn’t moved. Not deterred in the slightest, he drew a shaky hand up to cover his eyes. Much better. Now he could pretend they weren’t pitying or angry or so, so hateful. He could just pretend they were his Disappointed Eyes instead.

Haha, wow, he was starting to feel a bit loopy. But… maybe he’d just told a stupid joke to him, and right now he wasn’t looking at him in hate. Just… disapproval. He doesn’t dare lift his hand. Just in case that wasn’t true. And yet… he smiles. Not that anyone could see it. Actually, maybe Bucky can, but Tony can’t do much about that. Maybe Bucky won’t say anything. Then again, when has he ever been that lucky. He can feel the metal still digging in him and his sight is fading. It’s… scary. But also not.

His mouth tastes like iron… hah... and he knows instinctively that it’s blood. The feeling of numbness has reached his chest, but he still refuses to drop his hand. He’s suddenly aware of Steve's hand lifting up, and he feels his heart sliding down his chest the closer his hand gets to Tony’s arm. Steve’s hand gently covers his wrist and begins to pull it away. It feels like a vibranium cuff. He thinks Steve is talking. He’s not sure when he started. But he’s not ready to give up, so, stubbornly, he tries to push his hand up to cover his eyes again… just for a little while longer. But with all his shaking, he thinks it must feel like a butterfly trying to move a boulder. Not even a round boulder either, more like a flat rectangular one.

Luckily, he seems to get the hint and stops pulling his hand away, but he seems more frantic than ever. Maybe something happened to Bucky and he got distracted. Yeah, that seems right. Tony would try to figure out what happened, but he’s so, so tired. Maybe he could just… close his eyes for a few minutes. He feels his blood clogging his throat and he can’t muster the energy to cough it out like he wants to. All he can do is feel it build up… and keep his hand where it is. And that, Tony decides, is enough. His entire body is numb now and all he can feel is regret.

Yes, he feels bad that it came to this point- god help him, he _hurt_ his _friend_. But all he can think about is Pepper, sweet, beautiful Pepper who he’s leaving behind ( _is this really happening??_ ). And Rhodey, god, Rhodey. He wishes he’d been able to help his best friend- his brother, his longest friend- more. But maybe this is better. Tony’s always been a burden, and Rhodey doesn’t need that right now. And Yinsen. Man, he’d been _told_ not to waste his life, and he tried! He’d really, _really_ tried. Now he’s not sure what he’s done to his life.

The metal in him is jagged and large. He finds it ironic that the shrapnel from so many years ago didn’t kill him, but this metal might. He wants to laugh. He really does. But he’s tired now. Maybe later. His hand begins so slide. And so does he. His body is limp, unresponsive, and he’s not sure when he closed his eyes, but he’s not sure if they’ll open again. He takes another, shuddering breath, and his fingers leave blood marks on Steve’s face as they finally drop. Tony doesn’t see his face, but he does feel his breath cut short. He doesn’t feel when his body drops to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this fanart; [http://mightier.tumblr.com/post/8414322335/untitled-sometimes-i-just-draw-shameless-things ](http://mightier.tumblr.com/post/8414322335/untitled-sometimes-i-just-draw-shameless-things) (even though I don't watch the show, I just thought it was cool(it may have spoilers for Supernatural but I'm not sure)).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Am I Fighting For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296983) by [SomeDumbGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDumbGuy/pseuds/SomeDumbGuy)




End file.
